


Buying A Puppy

by hayleybop123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleybop123/pseuds/hayleybop123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby tells Emma a friend of her's is selling his puppies. Emma is tired of coming home to an empty apartment, so she goes and see's the puppys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying A Puppy

The sign on the door said “Puppies for Sale”. Emma looked up at the apartment building, her friend Ruby told her about the puppies. Ruby demanded that she needed one, so she gave Emma the address and told her that she would let the guy know she was going to stop by. Emma walked over to the door and pushed on buzzer for apartment sixty-nine.

“Hello?” A male voice rung through the fuzzy intercom system. Emma felt like Ruby was setting her up for something, but knew if she didn’t do this, Ruby would also be very disappointed in her.

“Hi, this is Emma, uh, Ruby’s friend. I was told you had puppies for sale.” Emma felt so stupid, but then the man came back on the intercom.

“Buzzing you in.” He told her, she smiled slightly, the heard the door buzz. She quickly pulled on the door, then walked into the building lobby.  
Ruby said the sixth floor, Emma thought to herself as she walked into the open elevator. The elevator doors shut, then Emma sighed regretting her decision to come a bit. When the elevator doors opened again on the sixth floor, Emma stepped out and looked around. She was looking to see if she could see the apartment number from where she stood.

“Are you looking for something?” She heard a voice ask, she turned and saw an older man with a cane. He had shoulder length grey hair, with a gold tooth in his smile.

“Ah, yes. I’m looking for apartment sixty-nine.” She explained to him, he sighed and nodded his head.

“Down the hall to right, it’s the last door on your left.” He informed her, she nodded at him and then stepped to the side out of his way.

“Thank you.” She smiled, then began to walk down the hallway. Sixty-seven, sixty-eight, sixty-nine, Emma thought as she walked down the hallway looking at the apartment numbers. Emma stopped outside the door. Sighing, she raised her hand up and knocked twice on the door. There were footsteps and a few puppy-sounding cries in the distance.

“Coming.” The male voice called from the other side of the door. Emma felt her eyes widen slightly, when she realized the man was British. Ruby had remembered her weakness for accents. “Yes?” The door opened and this man with black hair appeared in Emma’s vision. He had a slight scruff on his face, but it only added to his attractiveness.

“Hi, I’m Emma, you buzzed me in.” She reminded him, he smiled and nodded his head at her.

“Yeah, of course come on in.” He waved her in as he moved the door opened wider and stepped back.

“Thank you.” Emma said shyly as she walked past him. She noticed he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and tight leather pants.

“Ruby told me you were coming today, but she never gave me a time.” He explained to Emma, she laughed a bit.

“Yeah, Ruby tends to like surprises.” Emma said, then she looked around the small apartment. then this big black dog came bounding towards her. “Oh, hello.” Emma smiled at the dog, the guy came up beside her.

“This is Raven, she’s the proud mother.” The man told Emma, who was now bending down scratching the dog’s head and smiling happily.

“She’s lovely.”

“Yeah, I’m Killian by the way.” Killian said, probably realizes Emma had no idea what his name was.

“Hi, Emma.” She laughed a bit as she stood up. “Nice to meet you.” She held out her hand, Killian took hers and shook it.

“Yeah, you too.” He smirked at her. Emma felt a little flutter in her chest. “Would you like to see the pups?” He asked her, she nodded and then followed him as he walked down the small hallway in the apartment. He opened a door and then about eight small black puppies ran out of the room right past Emma and Killian.

“Wow, there’s so many of them.” Emma pointed out as she turned around to see the puppies running over to their mother.

“Yeah, eight a normal number for the breed.” Killian explained, then Emma walked back into the main room and watched as the puppies began to play with each other.

“They are so cute.” She smiled at them.

“Ruby said you were looking to get one.” Killian said, Emma nodded and watched the puppies closely.

“Yeah, it can get lonely in an apartment by yourself.” She sighed sadly, then she sat down on the floor. “If I had one of you, maybe I wouldn’t be so lonely.” Emma spoke to the puppies as they ran over to see her.

“I love having Raven around, she does keep the loneliness at bay.” Killian told her, Emma nodded and then picked up one of the puppies. The puppy had been chewing on her shoelaces and Emma didn’t really like that.

“What’s your name?” Emma asked, smiling at the puppy.

“That’s Ash, he’s a bit of a troublemaker.” Killian said, as he sat down next to Emma on the floor. “He seems to like you.” Killian smiled, as he watched Ash leap up and start licking Emma’s face.

“Does he?” Emma asked, she wasn’t sure about this. She knew if she got a puppy she wouldn’t be lonely, but she didn’t know if the dog would be happy with her.

“Of course. Dogs love everyone, but he seems to have taken a liking to you.” Killian laughed slightly, Emma scratched the dog ear and smiled at the small dog.

“He is very cute.” Emma smiled at the puppy. “How much are you selling them for?” She asked, thinking now, that she could totally own a dog and be one of those dog people, who post doggy pictures all over their social media.

“About fifty dollars.” He told her, Emma turned and looked at him shocked.

“Fifty dollars?!” She exclaimed, he nodded and she looked at small dog in her lap. “I’ll give you a very lovely home.” She smiled, Killian looked at her and she turned and smiled at him. “Do you take checks?” Emma asked him, Killian laughed and nodded his head at her.

“Of course.” Killian chuckled, he stood up and then helped Emma up off the ground. She thanked him and then began rummaging through her bag for her check book.

“When can I take him home? Also, what’s your last name?” Emma asked, Killian picked up Ash and put a caller on him.

“You can take him today, and you can make that out to Killian Jones.” Killian informed her, Emma felt her smile grow as she heard him, she wrote out the check as fast as she could.

“Here you are kind sir.” Emma smiled happily, as she handed him the check. Killian took the check, and handed her the small black dog.

“Thank you. I hope you guys have a lot of fun together.” Killian smiled, then he handed her a piece of paper, Emma looked at him confused for a moment. “In case you have any questions about him, give me a call and I’ll answer them for you.” Emma blushed as she took the paper out of his hand, when she looked at it.  
Call me any time ;) was written on it under the phone number.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to call you with any questions.” She smiled, then he walked her to the door. “Bye Killian.”

“Bye Emma.” He smiled as he watched her walk out the door and begin down the hallway. Emma smiled when she heard the door close, she smiled at the small dog in her arms. He was looking up at her with his tongue hanging out, his big brown eyes staring at hers.

“You’ll like my apartment, it’s got a lot of room for you to run around in.” Emma laughed a bit as she talked to her new pet.

 

***

 

Killian was scrolling through his phone, when he got a text message. He opened it up, and saw it was from Emma. When he opened the attachment on the message, he was happy to see a picture. It was of Emma and Ash, Emma was looking at the camera. Ash was licking the side of Emma’s face, causing her to smile happily in the photo. Killian smiled at, he began to think how he sold the puppy to right girl.


End file.
